Ishaan did 53 fewer sit-ups than Nadia at night. Nadia did 60 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Ishaan do?
Solution: Nadia did 60 sit-ups, and Ishaan did 53 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $60 - 53$ sit-ups. She did $60 - 53 = 7$ sit-ups.